


[Podfic of] Crazy Lesbian Sex 101

by exmanhater



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU: Adrianne has the incredible luck of dating a girl who is, very literally, up for anything. When they find out their new freshman buddy Alona is a virgin, Adrianne has no problem lending Genevieve to the cause of her sexual education.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Crazy Lesbian Sex 101

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crazy Lesbian Sex 101](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/134964) by cherie_morte. 
  * Inspired by [Crazy Lesbian Sex 101](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124420) by [cherie_morte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherie_morte/pseuds/cherie_morte). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1Upwyi6) [18 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 34:20 

**Streaming:**  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Crazy Lesbian Sex 101](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124420) by [cherie_morte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherie_morte/pseuds/cherie_morte)




End file.
